


My Princess (Kai x Reader)

by txtlela56



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Cute Huening Kai, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hand Jobs, Making Love, Making Out, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i tried to make this a little funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: You were not enjoying your time at your family's royal party. However; Kai managed to make your night memorable."You're so fucked out already and we've only been going on for a few minutes."
Relationships: Huening Kai/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Princess (Kai x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be funny > cute > hot  
> It's a rollercoaster tbh

Here you were at a royal party that you certainly did not want to be a part of. It was mandatory for all royal families nearby to attend. However; this also meant that you would see the one and only Kai Kamal Huening, who also happened to be your secret boyfriend. That, you were excited for.

Your parents didn't mind you two dating, along with his parents, but the one problem is what would everyone else think? None of you were ready to make your relationship public, since the media liked to twist things around that is.. Nonetheless, you both were happy and that's all that mattered.

At the party that you were currently attending, you had just finished talking to some guys from the west side of your kingdom and gosh were they annoying.. You walked over to the drink table, which was about 3 feet from the wall, and stood behind it. You took a drink from the table and started to drink from it, needing a breather after talking to those guys. You suddenly felt your phone vibrate in your pocket and took out your phone to see who the message was from. It was Kai.

**Baybie boy™**

Hey princess, I need your help  
  
  
  


 _Oh gosh what could he possibly need help with?_ You thought.   
  
  


**You**

Yes angel, what is it?  
  
  


After sending that message, you saw a white figure quickly slide under the table. You widened your eyes while drinking and then put the drink down, trying to remain calm after seeing something-no- someone, sliding under the table. Kai started typing.

**Baybie boy™**

Don't freak out but that was me.  
  
  


**You**

You are really fast  
Needed to get away from someone?  
  
  


**Baybie boy™**

Yeah  
  
  


You chuckled.  
  
  


**Baybie boy™**

I don't mean to be weird but... can you do me a favor  
And... take me upstairs..  
Under your dress? :D

You widened your eyes and almost choked on your spit.

**You**

What?..  
  
  


**Baybie boy™**

Please? 🥺  
  
  


**You**

Alright... I'll try to not make it obvious  
Don't you dare do anything..  
  
  


**Baybie boy™**

No promises princess~  
  
  


**You**

Kai...

Kai didn't say anything after that message and you sighed, putting your phone in your pocket. You looked around to see if anyone was looking and slowly pulled up your dress against the table for Kai to slip under. It took him a moment before he came out from under the table and slipped under your dress, his head between your legs and hands holding onto your legs as he made himself comfortable.

**You**

You have to be careful with my movements  
I'll try to keep the dress forward so you have more room to move  
  
  


**Baybie boy™**

Okay princess!  
Thank you~  
  
  


**You**

Get your head out between my legs..  
Don't you dare look up!  
  
  


**Baybie boy™**

Too late, I saw when I came in~  
  
  


**You**

You little..  
  
  


**Baybie boy™**

You're very pretty princess~ 😘  
  
  


Your face burned in embarrassment.  
  
  


**Baybie boy™**

I promise I won't do it again~  
But your underwear is really pretty  
  
  


You lightly kicked him.  
  
  


**You**

KAI  
  
  


**Baybie boy™**

hehe.. sorry >.<  
and that hurt 😭

You couldn't stay mad at him forever, he was your boyfriend after all. You brushed the feeling to the side for the time being and started to walk slowly. You had your phone out to make it look like you weren't paying attention as you walked. Kai tried his best at moving while crouched, it was hard at first but he soon got the hang of it.

Once you got to the stairs you messaged him again.

**You**

since no one is by here.. I wouldn't worry too much  
but still make sure you keep up with me  
  
  


**Baybie boy™**

Okay!  
  
  


You grabbed the front of your dress again and started your journey up the stairs. It felt like an eternity by the time you arrived up the stairs because they were so long, yet you couldn't let Kai go just yet. You walked over to the bathroom on that floor and opened the door to enter. Once you closed the door behind you, you sighed.

"Okay Kai, you can come out now." You said as you looked down. You heard a small 'okay!' from under your dress and shuffling. You lifted your dress up and Kai crawled from underneath to escape.

"Oh my," said as he stood up, "that was a journey!" Kai giggled as he dusted off his suit. "Sorry for that princess~" Kai said with the cutest smile. He was wearing white pants, a white shirt with little diamond designs on it, and a white coat on top of it. He looked angelic, and you could feel your knees getting weak at the sight of him. You felt warm inside from seeing him smile and held your hands up to hold his hands.

"It's alright my love." You kissed his cheek. "So, were they chasing after you?" You asked suddenly.

"Haha, yeah.. pretty much." Kai answered with a smile, scratching the back of his neck. Just then you both heard, what sounded like, girls whispering to each other. Kai widened his eyes and put his finger on his lips to tell you to not make a sound. He grabbed your wrists and pulled you away from the door. "Those are the girls that were talking to me.." He whispered to you. You nodded, understanding what he meant.

Soon enough, the sounds from the girls couldn't be heard and you pulled away from each other.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about it~" You said just before you gave him a kiss. He kissed you back with a light blush on his cheeks. "You look quite dashing today." You complimented him.

"Ah, thank you princess~" He smiled cutely. "You look absolutely stunning tonight~" He said as he gave you a kiss on your cheek. You giggled.

"Thank you, my prince~" You cooed. An idea popped into Kai's mind and he got on one knee.

"Give me your hand princess." He said with a smile. You did as he asked, no question, and held out your hand to him. He gently took it and kissed the top of your hand. You blushed and giggled, clearly flattered.

"Such a well mannered prince~" You said with a big smile. Kai stood up and bowed.

"As I should, princess~" You attacked him into a hug and gave him a big kiss, both of you giggling. "Are you having a good night?" He asked you, you still in his arms. You nodded and smiled at him.

"I surely am now since I am here with you~" You smiled brightly.

"Ah~ my cute little princess~" Kai cooed as he rubbed your noses together, you giggled. You leaned forward to kiss him, to which he melted right into. You both continued to give each other soft and passionate kisses for a few moments before Kai pulled away.  
"Hey.. princess?" Kai suddenly asked.

"Yes?" You asked, looking at him in his eyes. Kai looked away shyly.

"C-can we do.. something?.." He asked, a light blush creeping its way up his cheeks.

"Yeah, what is it baby?" You asked with a warm smile.

"I just... you look so pretty in that dress and- and I love you so much... can I.. give you some love?" He looked at you in your eyes as he finished his sentence. You blushed a little at his request, surprised. You couldn't lie, he looked really cute while asking that question and you felt a little warm inside.

"A-are you sure?" You stuttered. "It's our first time you know.." You said shyly. You did want to do it with him, but you wanted to make sure he was 100% sure with it before you took action. You can never take back your first time after all.

Kai brushed a piece of your hair behind your ear.

"Y-yes.. I mean.. we are alone now." Kai blushed. You stood up straight and nodded.

"Lead the way then~" You smiled. Kai smiled back. He kissed you again and held onto your waist while kissing you. His kisses trailed from your mouth down to your jaw. You let out a small sigh. He bent down slightly to start kissing at your neck.  
"Don't leave marks there, please.." You softly pleaded.

"Don't worry princess~ I got you~" Kai whispered as he continued to trail kisses down your neck. He then left kisses over to the other side of your neck as well. "Princess?" Kai asked.

"Yes?" You asked, following his eyes as he stood up straight. He gently pulled your dress towards him.

"Can I take this off?" He asked with the cutest face. You smiled and giggled.

"Yes, of course~" You said as you turned around. He unzipped your dress and slowly slipped it off of you. He put the dress to the side as you threw your shoes to the side. He pulled you close by your waist to go back to kissing you. You gently held onto his arms as you kissed him.

"You're so beautiful princess." Kai said as he pulled away. He looked up and down your body for a moment. You blushed lightly and smiled.

"Thank you my prince~" You pulled him by his collar to where your faces were now inches apart. "Why don't you start taking some of your clothes off, hm?~" Kai smiled and laughed nervously. "Or do you want me to take them off for you?~" You teased with a smirk. There was a brief pause before Kai spoke.

"I wouldn't mind if you took them off~" Kai said while looking into your eyes with a small smile.

You grabbed onto his coat and slipped it off of him, throwing it to the side. Kai watched you as you undressed him, widening his eyes for a moment seeing you throw his coat to the side (he was not expecting you to throw it so quick). You unbuttoned his shirt and opened it so his chest was visible then trailed your hands over his chest. You opened your mouth slightly at how good looking he is.

"Am I that good looking?" Kai teased with a big smile. You snapped out of your trance and giggled.

"Yes.. yes you are~" You said with a smile while looking back up to look at him in his eyes. He pulled you close to him by your waist and gently rubbed circles on the skin there.

"May I take this off?" Kai asked, looking down at your breasts for a brief moment before looking back in your eyes. You nodded and smirked slightly.

"You may." You confirmed. Kai smiled again then peeled off your bra and gently placed it on the sink next to you both. He stood back up straight and brought his hands up to slowly fondle your boobs.

"Princess.. they're so pretty!~" Kai complimented as he stared at them in awe. He gently rubbed his thumb over your left nipple and smiled slightly. You grew shy and a light blush appeared on your cheeks.

"Thanks baby~" You said shyly as you watched him play with your breasts.   
Kai continued to fondle your breasts then gently pinched your left nipple, making you whine in response.

"C-can I-?" Kai stuttered as he gently pinched your nipple a few times to get his point across. You nodded understanding what he meant.

He bent down to grab your thighs and pick you up. You were surprised at the moment, not expecting him to pick you up. You grabbed onto his shoulders for support and wrapped your legs around his waist. He held you up by your ass, making you gasp, and gently pushed you against the wall. He immediately started to suck on your left breast, earning a gasp from you in response once again. This left you speechless, not knowing how to respond other than letting out moans.

Kai started out with gentle sucks, progressively getting rougher. You whined at the feeling then whimpered when he sucked hard. He swirled his tongue around your nipple, making you shutter in pleasure. He then looked up at you while sucking on your nipple, you caught sight of him looking up at you and made eye contact with him. He looked so cute like that, you let out a moan and had to look away or you sure were to of gotten wetter than you already were.

He moved onto your other breast and doing just the same, starting out by sucking on it and progressively getting rougher. He sucked particularly hard this time, making you squeak. Kai chuckled and proceeded to swirl his tongue around your nipple. You squirmed and moaned his name, lightly blushing.

He pulled away from your breast and kissed down your torso mumbling about how pretty you were. He stopped at your underwear and looked up at you.

"Can I take this off, princess?" He asked. You looked down at him and melted at the sight, he was just too cute for you.

You nodded and could only muster out a "Yes, please" before he lowered you onto the ground. He carefully slipped your underwear off and threw it to the side. You wrapped your arms around his waist as he cupped your pussy and slowly rubbed a finger around your hole. You sighed at the feeling, enjoying it quite a lot. He slowly inserted a finger inside and wiggled it around. Before you could let out a moan, Kai drowned it out by kissing you. You melted into the kiss and moved your hands from his waist to wrap around his neck. Just then, he started to kiss down your body, from your mouth all the way down to your pussy. You moaned as he got closer, getting excited for what was to come next.

He got down on his knees and took his finger out of you to lick it. You blushed. You didn't have much time to react before he licked a long stripe on your pussy, making you gasp in surprise.

"Oh fuck Kai.." You breathed out as you gripped onto his shoulders. He then used his hands to spread your labia apart and stuck his tongue inside of you. You let out a small moan and slowly opened your legs more for him to pleasure you more.

Kai took this opportunity to change position. He gently grabbed onto your wrists and placed your hands on the top of his head to then grab you by your thighs. He draped your thighs over his shoulders and immediately started to eat you out. You moaned and gripped onto his hair for leverage.

He started out slow by gently licking your pussy and moving his tongue up and down. He lightly grazed over your clitoris as he did so, making you squirm. You sighed and moaned as he moved his tongue faster. He sucked lightly on your pussy, and you couldn't help but squirm and let out a moan. Kai smirked, satisfied with the outcome, then dived right back in. He spread your pussy open again and stuck his tongue inside of your hole. You widened your eyes as he stuck his tongue as far as he could inside of you. He wiggled his tongue around as he sucked your pussy.

"Keep going... please." You pleaded. Kai lightly smirked and continued on.

He pushed his tongue inside of you again, wiggling it around and covering your walls with his spit. His nose started to lightly rub against your clitoris, giving you more pleasure and making you moan loudly. Kai started to thrust his tongue in and out of your pussy which made you squirm in his hold.

"I'm going to cum if you keep going!" You moaned out, gripping onto his hair tightly. Kai chuckled and slowly pulled away to look up at you, his lips glossy with your juices. You whined at the loss of pleasure and shifted your body in response.

"A little sensitive, princess?~" Kai teased. You bit your lip and refused to look down at him, but you looked to the side instead and didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled just before he licked your juices off of his lips.

He slowly put you down on the ground so that you were now standing and slowly stood up, trailing his hands up your body. You moaned softly at the feeling and wrapped your arms around his waist to pull him close. He leaned forward to kiss you and you instantly kissed him back. You could now feel how hard he was from how close you both were. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second.

"That felt so good." You said in between kisses. Kai smirked and lightly bucked his hips up, poking your pussy with his penis. You gasped in response. "Fuck.." You kissed him once more. "I'll take care of that if you would like." You said breathlessly as you unbuttoned his pants.

"I would like that." Kai smiled and watched in admiration as you pulled down his pants. You pulled down his pants along with his underwear in one quick motion, his penis now springing out.

You immediately started to jerk him off with your hand. He gasped at the feeling and let out a small groan. As you continued to jerk him off, he pulled you close by your waist to make out with you. He let out small groans as you continued on.

"Can I fuck you over the sink now, princess?" Kai asked in between kisses. You blushed lightly at the thought and smirked.

"You're going to bareback me? I don't have an lube up here." You said as you jerked him off a little faster. He started to let out more frequent moans and gulped.

"We can just use our spit~ plus I already know you're wet down there." Kai said with a wink. You rolled your eyes and gently tugged on his penis to tease him. Kai whined and gave you a pleading look. "You don't mind if I-," he felt a wave of pleasure flow through him that made him shutter and moan, "cum inside y-you?"

"Baby I don't mind." You said as you rubbed his cheek with your free hand. "I know what we're getting into." You quickly kissed him. "I'll suck you off a bit, but I expect you to give me a good fuck." You said with a wink just before you got down on your knees. Kai stood there staring at the wall, surprised yet overwhelmed with excitement for what was to come.

"O-okay." He managed to get out.

You didn't waste any time before you engulfed his penis in your mouth. Kai let out a moan and lightly threw his head back in pleasure. You focused merely on trying to engulf the majority of his penis to lather it with your spit. You bobbed your head back and forth and sucked at his length as you did so. Kai let out a loud moan every time you engulfed his length in your mouth, the heat and tightness of your mouth turning him on.

"Princess..." Kai whispered out as he cupped your face with his hands to pull you away from his length. You pulled away with a pop and looked up at him. He looked down at you and got harder at the sight if that was even possible. "Can I fuck you now? I'm so desperate right now." He said as he squirmed in place. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks from embarrassment.

You smiled wide.

"Fuck yes." You said as you stood up. Kai flashed you a big smile before he gave you a sweet kiss. "You know I was just sucking you off right?" You chuckled after he kissed you.

"I don't care." He said just before he grabbed you by your waist and pined you against the sink.

"Fuck, Huening Kai.." You breathed out, slightly annoyed he did it so fast. Kai chuckled just before he hugged you from behind, his penis rubbing against your ass.

"Are you ready my princess?~" He cooed. You nodded and looked up to look at him in the mirror. Kai looked back at you and smirked before he stood up.

He brought his hand up to your pussy to spread your pussy apart. He grabbed a hold of his length and positioned the tip at your entrance.

"I'm going in princess." Kai said as he looked at you through the mirror. You nodded while making eye contact with him. He slowly pushed his tip inside of you and took his hand away to place it on your hip. You panted from the pain and closed your eyes tightly as his length stretched your walls. "Doing alright?" He stopped to ask. You panted for a few more seconds before you nodded. You quickly put your hand up to tell him to stay put. He understood what you meant and waited for your queue. A few seconds went by before you put your hand down.

"Go ahead." You said as you ran your fingers through your hair. Kai flashed you a big smile and slowly inserted the rest of his length in. You shut your eyes tightly as he filled your insides with his penis once again. After he finished inserting himself inside of you, he paused and waited for you to tell him when you were ready. "Holy shit you're huge." You commented. Kai blushed and smiled at you, flustered.

"I don't think I'm that big princess~" Kai said back, flipping his hair to the side. You smiled and chuckled at him.

"You fill me up well~" You said with a smirk as you wiggled your hips, feeling a little pain from the stretch. Kai shuttered in pleasure as you did that and blushed harder. "You can move by the way." You said right afterwards.

Kai did as you said and slowly pulled back to thrust back into you. You let out a moan and gripped onto the edge of the sink.

"Shit.." You cursed under your breath. Kai waited a few seconds before pulling back to then thrust back in. You let out a loud moan and shuttered at the feeling. "Faster." You said breathlessly. Kai widened his eyes.

"Are you sure princess? I just got started and we don't have any lube-"

"Just fuck me Kai!" You demanded. Kai, taken aback by your words, only blushed and nodded in response. He soon smiled and leaned over your body to whisper in your ear.

"I won't go easy princess~" He teases as he starts to thrust into you again. You let out moans and rolled your eyes.

"Then ruin me." You challenged. Kai smirked and snaked a hand up your body to grope your breast. You let out a moan.

"Spread your legs a little more for me princess. It'll give you a better experience~" Kai said sweetly as he fondled your breast. You did as you were told and spread your legs a little more.

Kai waisted no time and harshly thrusted into you. You let out a loud moan and gripped onto the sink for leverage. He tightly held onto your hips, hard enough to leave a bruise, as he started to thrust at an animalistic pace.

"Fuck!" You chanted over and over again. Kai kept his right hand firmly on your hip while he moved his left hand back up to your breast. He groped your breast harshly and fondled it as he abused your insides with his harsh thrusting.

You were so overwhelmed with pleasure and pain, that was the only thing you could think about at the moment. The feeling of Kai thrusting into you felt so good but also gave you pain from lack of lubricant. To be honest... the combination was phenomenal and quite enjoyable for you. You craved this feeling and wanted more.

"More Kai~!" You moaned out lewdly. Kai shuttered from the sound of your moans and scoffed.

"More? What more do you want?" Kai chuckled. He harshly gripped onto your hair with the hand that was on your hip. "You're taking me so well aren't you baby?~" Kai teased with a smirk. All you could do in response was nod, too far gone in pain and pleasure. "Look at yourself baby." Kai said as he lifted your head up for you to look at yourself in the mirror. You looked back at him through the mirror, knees getting weak. "You're so fucked out already and we've only been going on for a few minutes." He pointed out. You let out a whine and smiled slightly.

"Feels so good~" You said with a smile in between moans. "So close!~" Kai smirked and gripped onto your hips harshly to then focus on thrusting into you.

This time, his thrusts were so harsh you started to shift forwards. Your feet slipped on the floor as you tried to stay in place, obviously not doing much help. Soon Kai found your g-spot and it left you moaning out in pleasure. You gripped onto the side of the sink with your right hand and onto the edge you were leaning against with your left hand. You arched your back from the feeling and your legs felt like jelly.

"I'm so close please Kai!" You screamed, tears of pleasure falling down your face. You thought he couldn't go any faster than he was going already, but boy were you wrong.

Kai thrusted into you as fast as he could, hitting your g-spot dead on. You couldn't hold on any longer and felt your orgasm rip through you, squirting all over the floor, with a loud mewl leaving your lips. Kai continued to thrust into you, chasing his own high while your walls clenched around him. As Kai got closer to his orgasm, you had trouble standing and constantly slipped on the floor. Kai wrapped an arm around your waist and finally came inside of you, letting out a loud groan.

He leisurely slowed his thrusts to a stop and forcefully pulled his penis out of you as he gripped onto your hips. You let out a soft moan as he pulled out and went limp against the sink, closing your eyes from exhaustion. Kai quickly wrapped his arms around your waist to catch you from falling to the floor.

"You okay princess?" Kai asked, concerned. You nodded with your eyes still closed, face squished against the sink counter. Kai smiled softly at how cute you looked. He couldn't help but lean down to kiss your cheek. You smiled. You payed no attention to the little bit of cum that was now dripping down your leg. Instead, you were focused on Kai.   
"Can you stand up?" He asked as he backed up a bit. He looked down momentarily, catching sight of his cum dripping out of you along with the puddle that laid beneath you. He had to look away or else he was going to get hard again.

You sighed and nodded. "Yeah in a second." You said as you slowly pulled yourself up. You looked at yourself in the mirror and saw how much of a hot mess you were. You had dried tears on your face, your makeup was smeared, lips swollen, and your hair a complete mess. Kai leaned forward to kiss your cheek.

"Sorry for ruining your hair..." Kai chuckled nervously. You smiled and shook your head as you stood up, your ass rubbing against his crotch.

"I'll be fine, I can just fix it myself." You said as you turned around to face him. He smiled at you and pulled you in for a hug. You hugged him back and enjoyed each other's presence for a moment before you pulled away. "Let me go to the bathroom so I don't get an infection." You backed away. Kai understood and pulled away from you to turn away and gather the missing clothing on the floor.

He buttoned his shirt up to then slide his coat back on. He pulled his underwear up and slipped his pants on. By the time he was done, you had already started putting your dress back on.

"If you want.. we can go cuddle. I really don't care to go back to the party." Kai smiled wide, excited.

"I'd love to!" He said with a big smile. He noticed right afterwards that you may of needed help with your dress and immediately helped you put it on. After he helped zip up your dress, he tried his best to gently fix your messy hair.

"Baby, you don't have to do that, it's not like anyone else is up here anyways." You reassured him. Kai giggled and hugged you from behind.

"Okay~" He said as he squeezed you a little. "Do you need help putting your shoes back on?" He asked cutely. You smiled and chuckled.

"If we're staying up here I definitely don't need them." You ruffled his hair. He smiled cutely.

"Oh wait, let me clean up our mess." He said as he looked under the sink for cleaning supplies.

"Kai just use toilet paper." You giggled. "You're not here to take care of everything for me." You said as you patted the top of his head. "Okay, sorry~" He said as he grabbed some toilet paper to clean up the puddle from the floor. Once he was done, he threw the toilet paper in the trash and stood up.

"Okay let's go." You said as you picked up your abandoned shoes.

Kai went to open the door, but then realized that he needed to look to see if anyone else was there. He poked his head out and found no one was on the floor then opened the door wide for you to come out. You smiled at him and Kai interlocked your arms together as you both walked to your room (supposedly, Kai actually has no idea where he is going with you).

**Author's Note:**

> it's also kinda understood that you are taking the pill, u know. Cuz otherwise o-0


End file.
